Code Lyoko: Betrayal
by Spieker
Summary: An entire year has passed since the supercomputer was shutdown. The Lyoko gang decided it was best for William to not be apart of their group anymore, seeing that he has a fragment of X.A.N.A remaining inside of his structural code. William, feeling betrayed, wants to find revenge and decides that Lyoko is the place to start. What would happen if X.A.N.A. returned?


**Note:** After about a year of distractions, I finally found my way back to Fan Fiction So, I decided to start over with my newly gained writing skills. I have rewritten this chapter and will continue the story starting today, 12-5-12. I hope my fans are still reading these, anxiously waiting an update. So, here is Code Lyoko: Betrayal!

**Disclaimer:** Moonscoop owns Code Lyoko and everything associated with it.

**A/N:** This story begins a year after the shutdown of the supercomputer.

Chapter 1: William

"Odd, you knew me! It's been an entire year since X.A.N.A was shut down. Why don't you believe that I am no longer run by an evil spirit?" William shouted.

"William, we can't risk the chance that a part of X.A.N.A resides within you. When you revirtualized back to earth, the supercomputer showed a bug in your programming. It may have been only for a mere second or two, but a problem was present" Jeremie quickly replied.

"You are our only connection to the past. X.A.N.A was a deadly force that we would rather forget. Sorry William, it's for your own good" Yumi quickly added.

Odd and Ulrich were standing on the sidelines, waiting for the hundredth attempt by William to end.

"It's time for you to move on William. It's for the best" Jeremie stated and pushed the group forward.

* * *

><p><strong>POV: William<strong>

I couldn't think of a thing to say. How can they just walk away from me again? All I have asked for throughout the past year was a chance to prove that I am no longer a slave of X.A.N.A. They couldn't even trust me enough to give me that! All I did was listen to instructions, "protect Aelita," and then the next thing I knew my mind was being taken over by a monster. How is any of that my fault? If only they understood the pain I have felt, the feeling of betrayal. They have denied me for the last time. I know just what to do.

"Are we sure it's the best for him" Ulrich said.

"Yes. The supercomputer showed remaining data fragments of X.A.N.A. living within his structural data. We don't know what could cause these fragments to awaken from their slumber. It's best he forgot about the group and Lyoko completely." Jeremie quickly replied.

"So you're saying that part of X.A.N.A. is living inside William and we haven't tried to destroy it" Odd stated. "The structural code is difficult to fix. With William having been under X.A.N.A.'s control for so long, it is infused with him. Trying to remove the remaining fragments could result in the death of William and the restoration of X.A.N.A. I won't risk the chance of turning the supercomputer back on to have to fight X.A.N.A. all over again." Jeremie replied.

"Guys, shush" Yumi said quickly, as William approached the group.

William walked by the group with nothing but a hint of misery on his face. He didn't look up, just continued out into the woods. Jeremie ushered the group back to their daily routine.

* * *

><p><strong>POV: William<strong>

If only they had forgiven me. I wouldn't feel the need to something so dangerous that it would put the world in jeopardy. The only attention I was ever given was within Lyoko, so Lyoko is where I must go. X.A.N.A. can't be completely gone; otherwise Jeremie wouldn't be so determined to keep me away. I will find a way to bring him back and help him finish what he started.

* * *

><p>William walked to the woods, straight to the sewer entrance that would take him to the factory. When he reached the entrance, his mind went blank. He became zombie like, his body carrying him to the factory. William started the long walk through the sewers. The scooters and skateboards had been removed a year ago after the shutdown of the supercomputer. About 30 minutes later, the thoughtless William reached the exit up to the factory. He climbed up the ladder full of dust and cobwebs. After he reached the top and cleared his eyes, he walked to the factory, repelled down the rope, and walked in front of the elevator. Glancing down the shaft, William finally gained his thoughts back.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>POV: William<strong>

Should I really do this? Is revenge worth putting the entire world at risk?

"_Yes!" (Said a voice in William's head) _

Yes? Of course I must! The world abandoned me, so I will abandon it!

* * *

><p>Feeling a new confidence in his decision, William pressed the elevator button to raise the elevator up to him. The elevator creaked back to life. The doors opened and William walked into the familiar setting. Now, as if he was being controlled, he started performing actions that he never remembered learning. He typed in the code so the elevator would go down to the supercomputer. As he entered the room, the supercomputer rose up and offered the handle to be brought back to power. William, without hesitating, grabbed the handle and pushed it to the on position. Quickly, he walked back into the elevator and took it up to the computer room. The power was slowly coming back to everything. There were a few sparks and then the computer lit up with life. William sat in the seat and started typing things he wasn't sure how he knew. The self-virtualization program appeared and the destination, Sector 5. William went straight to the scanner room. He looked around in amazement. The scanners looked like they had a year ago, full of life. William stepped into the scanner and waited for the feeling of virtualization.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>POV: William<strong>

I can't believe I am this close to Lyoko and it just took a few minutes! Jeremie must have been right to say that X.A.N.A resides inside of me, and I plan to find him one way or another. Jeremie, you are going to be sorry you pushed me away.

* * *

><p>The rush of air startled William for a second, but then he relaxed and took it all in. The process happened quickly and then in a split second, he was virtualizing in the air within Sector 5. The process was complete and William landed right in the core of Sector 5.<p>

* * *

><p>Kadic Academy was fast asleep. It was 5 in the morning and inside Jeremie's room an alarm clock was set to wake him up at 7:00AM. Little did Jeremie know that the world was about to be exposed to an old terror once more. On Jeremie's desk rests the computer he used during the days fighting X.A.N.A. Since the computer was shutdown, that computer as well hasn't shown any sign of life. Suddenly the screen flickers. Then the booting process, which hasn't happened since the dreadful times a year in the past, begins. After a minute or two of booting, the computer shows the old interactive program with Lyoko. The world that brought the Lyoko 5 together appeared once more. The terror that almost destroyed the world was so close to being revived and all Jeremie could do is enjoy his dreams.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope you enjoyed the revision of the first chapter. I had a great time rewriting it and editing it. I have most of chapter two written, but not quite finished yet. Review or PM if you wish. I look forward to seeing my site activity rise once again. Thanks for waiting so patiently!


End file.
